purple_haze_familyfandomcom-20200216-history
Purple Haze Family Wiki
Welcome to the Purple Haze Family Wiki - Home A network for undiscovered talent- artists, performers, singers, dancers, comedians, poets, jugglers, gospel, rap, country-western, rock, just about any recognized form of entertainment on the planet are welcome to join... and to add their specialties to this site. ' www.Purple Haze Family.com' is an artist network, social site, online family. The foundation of this network is to bring all undiscovered artists together so that they can show off their talents. Dancers, singers, models, comedians and musicians of all walks of life can join the Purple Haze Family. This purple online family of talent has adopted several phrases, these phrases very much describes the entire website and the meaning of it. Phrases like: "Our Friends are Family." "Our family's all over the world." . Answers to: What does this artist network, purple family, offer? * Unlimited space for artists to upload as many videos of their talent such as dancing, singing, comedy, musical acts.http://www.purplehazefamily.com/videos.asp * It allows other purple family members the opportunity to vote on whether they like your art form or not.http://www.purplehazefamily.com/groups.asp * It helps artist to have exposure to people that haven't heard of them before and helps them to get seen, heard and noticed by producers and other forms of recruiters.http://www.purplehazefamily.com/groups.asp * Everyone can create there own personal profile page that allows to create 8 pages of their own.http://www.purplehazefamily.com/client.asp * There's an “Events” page were people can post their events for free so other purple people can read about new upcoming events.http://www.purplehazefamily.com/videos.asp * Its an exciting way to meet and collaborate with other artists.http://www.purplehazefamily.com/videos.asp Visions and goals for the future Our vision and goal is to join everyone together as one large family. Most social websites aim toward one subject. purplehazefamily.com is not limited, since the family members ideas create a website with no limits. “I'm not trying to create a job, I already have one. Making a positive difference in the world by bringing people and artists together is what I'm trying to do.” These were the exact words said by the founder and owner Ronnie Legg's Griffano himself. Facts about the purple site *One Ronnie Legg's Griffano is the founder and owner of the purple site. *Two This artist network, purple family site, was created right at the location of The Purple Haze Estate, the home and property of Ronnie Legg's Griffano at:2327 West Poinsettia, Sunnyslope, AZ. *Three The founder and owner is not a programmer at all. *Four The website is created by everyone's ideas. *Five The Purple Haze Estate home had to be repaired twice due to parties that took place there. *Six The purple site has 2 domain names, simply because because the original one was so long that founder and owner decided to give the website 2 names: http://thepurplehazeestatefamily.com http://purplehazefamily.com Both domains go straight to the website. The early foundation of purplehazefamily.com The founder and owner of the purple site had a vision of an online family, he was told by 2 co-workers of his, at the time, that wouldn't be able to accomplish his vision. They laughed and said it was a dumb idea. Ronnie Legg's Griffano has said in an interview once, “An ounce of hope really goes far.” He proceeded to say, “There are countless amounts of talent out there in the world that never get the opportunity to even get seen or heard. If your my friend then your my family. I'm going to have a network created for my family.” He had a few meetings with business people about this idea in the very beginning. These people all asked him what if this idea fails. His response was, “Playing it safe is not how life is supposed to be. If you aren't taking chances, you aren't living. I'd rather try and fail, then fail to try.” People around him loved and were fully apart of his idea for a website that would bring undiscovered artists together. When you look at older videos of the early days of the website you can clearly see that. Charities that The Purple Haze Estate Family is apart of purplehazefamily.com is a huge supporter of equal rights for everyone. Donating to charities that help uplift people lives are very important to our family and our values. 100% of all money made from both shops that are on purplehazefamily.com goes to Community Bridges. They help people on drugs and help people with recovery. Purple Haze Family.com now has Twiitter, Myspace, Facebook and Google+ Pages! *One https://myspace.com/leggsgriffano *Two https://twitter.com/LeggsGriffano *Three https://www.facebook.com/Purplehazefamily *Four https://plus.google.com/u/0/118046783322682831498/posts You can now keep up with all of Purple Haze Family.com's information and updates by Tweeting, Liking, Myspacing, or posting on Google+! Yeah! 'Pages': HOME - '''http://purple-haze-family.wikia.com/wiki/Purple_Haze_Family_Wiki '''About Us - http://purple-haze-family.wikia.com/wiki/About_Us Content - (About Membership) http://purple-haze-family.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Content Promote Us - '''http://purple-haze-family.wikia.com/wiki/Promote_US_(It%27s_easy) '''The Purple People Store - http://purple-haze-family.wikia.com/wiki/Purple_People_Store ' Purple Haze Family:Talk (chat) '''http://purple-haze-family.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Purple_Haze_Family_Wiki' ''' Strminorman59 (talk) 16:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Browse